narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Yahiko
was a shinobi from Amegakure and founder of the original Akatsuki before his death. However, Yahiko's corpse became the vessel through which his team-mate Nagato acts through under the name of Pain, the Deva Path of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain. Background Yahiko was orphaned during the Second Shinobi World War, forced to steal food in order to survive before teaming up with a fellow orphan named Konan. Soon after the two found a place to call home, Yahiko expressed early displeasure of Konan bringing a another orphan, Nagato, into the group.Naruto chapter 445, page 10 However, Yahiko eventually accepted Nagato and his dog Chibi into his gang. Angered by how unfair the world was to them, Yahiko declared he would become a god to end the fighting.Naruto chapter 445, pages 12-13 Soon after the death of Chibi, Yahiko and the the others eventually encountered Jiraiya, who looked after them and taught them basic ninjutsu. At one point, Nagato saved Yahiko after an Iwagakure chūnin attacked them. Afterwards, Yahiko vowed to become strong enough to protect Konan, Nagato, and eventually all of Amegakure.Naruto chapter 445, pages 14-17''Naruto'' chapter 446, pages 1-4 During their time with Jiraiya, he created a defence system so they could protect themselves, should enemy ninja find their hideout. It was comprised of four planks, each with one red side and one white which had a frog picture on it. The four planks were attached to a part of a wall of the hideout with their names underneath each respective plank (Nagato's on the left, Yahiko's in the middle and Konan's on the right while Jiraiya's was on a separate wall). The purpose of the planks was a defence mechanism: if one of them were in the hideout they would simply turn their plank to the red side. If for some reason the red plank was turned yet the person was not there it could alert the others that that member had been kidnapped. If one of them were to leave the hideout they would simply have to flip their plank to the white side. If it should happen that a plank is turned on to the white side yet the person is in the hideout it could mean that an enemy has transformed into said person and has infiltrated the hideout. Jiraiya had also built a trapdoor hidden among the floorboards leading to an hidden room and emergency escape route, just in case.Naruto chapter 511, pages 1-6 Yahiko asked why Jiraiya always tried to force his frog ways on them and that they only tolerated it because he was the "Frog Sage". Konan then explained the possible reasons for implementing a code like that which Jiraiya praised her for. He then declared that it was time for training to which Yahiko responded to enthusiastically claiming that one day he would get stronger and change the country before running outside. After hearing his words Konan blushed at him to which Yahiko responded with a perverted smile reminiscent of that of his master's.Naruto chapter 511, pages 7-8 This also demonstrated his benkei persona where he was a braggart while in his own home, but demonstrated a more reserved demeanour in public. Over time the three would train to be talented shinobi and it is hinted that Yahiko and Konan developed romantic feelings for each other.Naruto chapter 511, pages 9-10 Some time after Jiraiya's departure from Amegakure, the three gained a reputation as a talented shinobi team. Still desiring to create a world of peace, Yahiko and his friends went on to become fully fledged Ame ninja. Also gathering many supporters who shared their ideals, Yahiko established the Akatsuki, though Tobi claims to have played a role in the group's creation.Naruto chapter 509, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 510, page 5 Akatsuki spread their beliefs to stop war without violence, and news of their actions would reach Jiraiya from time to time. When their group became too big, they were forced to find another hideout, and leave their current one where they once lived with Jiraiya. When they were about to leave and flip over their "Hop-In" planks, a ninja squad attacked the hideout creating an explosion which resulted in a hole in the roof which they used to infiltrate the hideout. Yahiko (after Konan flipped her plank and just before he was about to flip his), noticed the attack in time and used the escape route just before ninja entered the hideout.Naruto chapter 511, pages 11-13 During the Third Shinobi World War, seeing the Akatsuki's ideals becoming a threat to his regime over Amagakure, Hanzō conspired with Danzō Shimura to eliminate the Akatsuki's three leading ninja. Springing the trap, Hanzō forced Nagato into a position where either the dictator killed Konan in front of them or he murdered Yahiko. However, without hesitation and not wanting Nagato to be put in such a position, Yahiko drove himself into a kunai that Nagato was holding. With his final breath, he told Nagato to continue their mission of finding peace.Naruto chapter 446, pages 13-17 Yahiko's death enraged Nagato who used his Rinnegan and summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path in an attempt to destroy the orchestrator of his friend's death with only Hanzō and Danzō escaping Nagato's wrath.Naruto chapter 447, pages 1-13 However, crippled by Hanzō with his body rendered emaciated from using the Demonic Statue, Nagato means to regain movement by converting Yahiko's body into a vessel he can remotely control via the chakra receivers on its body as the first of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain: the Deva Path. Due to his friendship with Yahiko in life, thus most recognized as Pain as only Konan knows the truth of his method, Nagato uses the Deva Path as his primary body in all Akatsuki matters. Even when all Six Paths were in active use, Nagato tended to speak only through the Deva Path and even sacrifice the other Paths to ensure no harm comes to the Deva Path. Personality Yahiko's personality was similar to Naruto's. His dream was to be a leader of his village, and he never gave up no matter what. When he was alive, Yahiko had a strong "eye for an eye" philosophy. He hated the way Amegakure was looked at by the rest of the world, and hated what it had become. He was defensive of the village, saying that it was his dream to stop the endless rain, which he compared to tears, and protect the nation's citizens. Yahiko wanted to become the ruler of the world so there wouldn't be any more wars. Many of these traits were adopted by Nagato after Yahiko's death. Among the three Ame Orphans, Yahiko seemed to act as the leader of the group. It was Yahiko who first approached the Sannin to ask for food, and was the first to ask Jiraiya to teach them ninjutsu. With Jiraiya's influence on them Yahiko even seemingly started to adopt some of Jiraiya's mannerisms such as his boastful facial expressions.Naruto chapter 511, page 8 He also seemed to act as an older brother for Nagato and Konan, reminding Nagato to not cry and to act more manly (although Yahiko was the one who cried when Jiraiya left them). He also wished to become stronger so as to protect Nagato and Konan. He had faith in Nagato, when he got older. Yahiko was willing to commit suicide rather than endanger Konan's life, displaying a very high level of loyalty to those he cared for. He also had romantic feelings for Konan which were reciprocated. Appearance Yahiko had short spiky orange hair and blue eyes (depicted as brown in the anime). Under Jiraiya's tutelage, he wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armour underneath. As an original member of Akatsuki, he wore a long black robe with a red line running down the centre along with a armour that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. He also carried a relatively large sword during this time. It was also shown that Yahiko had inherited his master's perverted smile something that ironically enough, embarrassed Jiraiya. As the Deva Path was the body of Yahiko, it had retained all of his physical features from when he was alive, most notably his medium length spiky orange hair. But as a Path of Pain, the Deva Path possessed Nagato's Rinnegan, bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. It also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. He also wore a necklace, which was somewhat similar to the one worn by the Sage of the Six Paths. Abilities Yahiko had the ability to use water-based techniques, although the only example of this shown in the series was Water Release: Wild Water Wave, in which he was able to shoot a jet of water from his mouth. The Deva Path also had the ability to control rain, presumably Nagato fulfilling Yahiko's desire of "stopping the endless tears". The fact that he was seen carrying a large sword in the flashbacks implied that he was skilled in kenjutsu. He also had good leadership skills, was respected by all the Akatsuki members of his time, and although he viewed Nagato as the bridge of peace, everyone else viewed him to be the person who would lead them to true peace. As the Deva Path, he was regarded as Nagato's most powerful and cherished of the Six Paths. Its main abilities revolved around the manipulation of attractive and repulsive forces, allowing it to repel or attract objects or people. However, it could not perform these techniques in rapid succession, leaving it vulnerable for a short period of time after each use. This period of time between usages varied from five seconds to several minutes, depending upon the force of the repulsion or attraction that the Deva Path had used.Naruto chapter 367, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 422, page 22''Naruto'' chapter 423, page 5 When performing a large-scale attack, Nagato had to first sever his connections with the other Paths and then employ his chakra only to the Deva Path for the attack. However this is considerably risky as the other Pains are slow to recover and leaves the Deva Path vulnerable. The Deva Path's Chibaku Tensei allowed it to release a black orb of energy that could attract all surrounding matter to form a huge makeshift terrestrial body. The Deva Path's most infamous and one of his greatest feats was single-handedly wiping out Konohagakure with one powerful Shinra Tensei. In addition to gravity manipulation, Nagato was able to use a number of other miscellaneous techniques through the Deva Path, something none of the other bodies had been shown doing. He was able to use the Shapeshifting Technique through the Deva Path to make body doubles of others with human sacrifices. Other techniques used included astral projection, barriers to protect hideouts, and the ability to control rain, a possible throwback to Yahiko (who wanted to be able to stop the rain in Amegakure), which even allowed him to sense the chakra of everyone in Amegakure, making stealthy entrances by enemies impossible. In the anime, the Deva Path also shows more Water Release techniques, possibly homage to Yahiko's affinity in his childhood, such as Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave and Water Release: Wild Water Wave. In addition, like most of the other Paths, it possessed considerable strength and speed, as seen with its fight with Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. As Pain's main body, the Deva Path was the primary body used for performing the Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals, which Akatsuki used to seal the tailed beasts. The members would convene to forcibly extract the beast from its jinchūriki's body over a three day period, depending on the number of people assisting with the sealing, and would then store it in a giant statue. He was not the only one who could use this technique, however. Tobi and the remaining Akatsuki members have been shown to initiate the extraction without using the Deva Path while it was occupied with invading Konoha. Part I Though the other Paths are extension of Nagato, the Deva Path is primary referred to as Pain where necessary. Sasuke Retrieval Arc At the end of Part I, Pain made a cameo appearance as a silhouette during an Akatsuki gathering where they discussed Orochimaru's taking of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the capturing of the Nine-Tails and the furthering of their plans. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Assembling the members of Akatsuki, Pain begins the sealing of the One-Tail. Ordering Zetsu to function as a lookout as well, he dispatches Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha to take care of their incoming Konoha shinobi. Using the Shapeshifting Technique, he transforms two sleeper agents of Sasori's into replicas of the two Akatsuki members. These are defeated however but coupled with the trap in his Five-Seal Barrier, were able to buy enough time to seal Shukaku and dissipate, leaving Sasori and Deidara behind to deal with their pursuers. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc During Hidan and Kakuzu's fight with Team Asuma, Pain contacts them mentally, notifying them that they were required to assemble with the other members as they needed to seal Matatabi. Itachi Pursuit Arc Sensing that someone had infiltrated the village, Pain stops the rain before dispatching Konan to find the intruder before entering a chamber to activate the other Paths. Revealing his body as the Deva Path as Jiraiya was able to defeat three of his other Paths, Pain and his Paths overwhelm Jiraiya before he sinks into the ocean after he sent the Animal Path to Konoha along with clues on Pain's Paths. Resolved to the fact that Jiraiya no longer posed a threat to them, Pain has a brief conversation with Zetsu who had been watching close-by. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc After capturing Utakata along with his other Paths, Pain and the other Akatsuki members later extracted the Six-Tails from him. Invasion of Pain Arc Taking on the task to retrieve the Kurama' jinchūriki personally, obtaining a new Animal Path, Pain and Konan are dispatched to Konohagakure which is covered by an intricate barrier. Using the Animal Path to get them into the village, Pain immediately starts interrogating the shinobi of the village before he and his Asura Path fight and seemingly defeat Kakashi Hatake — believing him to be dead after firing a nail into his skull. Finding the Tsunade, recognising her from his early encounter with the Sannin in Amegakure, Pain has a conversation with her demanding that she tell him where Naruto was in order to attain peace. As she refuses to comply, telling him that he is nothing more than a terrorist, Pain uses his Deva Path abilities to decimate the village with Shinra Tensei. Shortly afterwards, Naruto Uzumaki returns to the village and Pain goes out to confront him with the other Paths. As the battle ensues all the Nagato's Paths of Pain are ultimately decommissioned with only the Deva Pain still active as he uses the body to fight Naruto in an all-out brawl. Taking advantage of the window of opportunity granted between the Deva Path's use of techniques, Naruto Uzumaki is also able to defeat Pain. In the end, Yahiko's corpse is taken back to Amegakure alongside Nagato's where it was enshrined. Legacy Following Yahiko's death and Nagato's subsequent immobility, Nagato, using his Rinnegan and chakra receivers, incorporated Yahiko's corpse into his Six Paths of Pain technique. As the Deva Path, Yahiko's body had acted as Pain's main body, it being the one he most commonly used and spoke through. The Deva Path was held in higher regard during combat, as some of the other bodies were unhesitatingly sacrificed to ensure its survival. It has a wide variety of ninjutsu, the most prominent being able to attract and repel objects by manipulating gravity. Following Deva Path's defeat and Nagato's death, Konan took both of their bodies back to Amegakure and created a shrine for them, placing their bodies on a bed of paper flowers. It was however later desecrated by Tobi who took Nagato's body. Yahiko's corpse is currently the only one that is lying in repose there. Trivia * Yahiko shared his birthday and blood type with his former team-mate, Konan. * Yahiko's eyes are shown to be a light blue in the manga. In the anime, his eyes are depicted as brown. * When split into its separate kanji, means increasing, while means boy. * According to the databook(s): ** His hobby was fishing. Quotes * (To Jiraiya) "If we're gonna "understand" each other, first we gotta make 'em suffer like we're sufferin'! Like when they stop a fight because someone got injured! But I know that'll never happen… that's why there'll always be war. It always rains here and I hate it. It's like this whole country is a big crybaby. I'm going to change it… and protect everyone!"Naruto chapter 372, pages 14-15 * (To Nagato) "I'm gonna rule the world!!"Naruto chapter 445, page 12 * (Thinking out-loud) "If war is going to continue — I will become the god of the world!!"Naruto chapter 445, page 17 * (To Konan) "Our country's still crying… still enduring all this pain. I used to hate it so much… but now I want to save it from the bottom of my heart. Its a big crybaby, like I used to be… I can't just leave it."Naruto chapter 509, page 11 * (To Nagato) "Nagato… If you just keep crying nothing will happen… Just like the rain!"Naruto chapter 446, page 1 * (Last words to Nagato) "You and Konan… you've gotta stay alive somehow… You're… the saviour of… the world… You… can… bring… real--''"''Naruto chapter 446, page 17 References